Talk:The A-Team/@comment-16516586-20120729005123
I think the new "A" is Aria. As you know, Aria is less attacked by "A" and most of the times the Liars deal with "A", she leaves to go see Ezra. Even the actress that plays her, Lucy Hale, wants Aria to be "A" because of the same reasons. In a way, I think Aria has split personality disorder. She is Aria and "A". She really doesn't know she is "A". "A" was developed when Aria found out who killed Alison. It was Spencer...or atleast it was somewhat Spencer. She pushed Alison against a tree and she fell to the ground. Unknown to Spencer, Aria saw it and ran back to the barn. She didn't say anything and waited for Spencer and Alison to come back, but fell asleep. When Spencer did and Alison didn't, she thought that Spencer killed her and didn't say anything. While Aria was in iceland, she developed "A" because she couldn't handle knowing Spencer may have killed Alison and Byron cheating on Ella. Who's on the A-Team?- Jenna, Noel, Caleb(Formerly), Samara(Briefly), Wren, and Melissa are on the A-Team. Jenna knew Alison blinded her and not the Liars, but used to slightly like Emily and is angry because Mona told her Alison and her kissed. So, she spies on Emily. Noel wasn't on the A-Team until he found out about Aria and Ezra being together. However, he doesn't know Aria is the leader because Jenna is the messenger and the only one who knows that Aria is "A". Aria put the answers in Noel's locker to keep him from telling on her and Ezra. Caleb was once on the A-Team whom Aria told Jenna to recruit to watch Hanna until he began falling in love with her. Aria got rid of Caleb when he didn't want to be part of the A-Team anymore. They told him that if he didn't leave town and told on them, they would kill Hanna. Samara joined the A-Team because Jenna convinced her that Emily was still dating Maya so Samara wanted revenge on Emily. Melissa first joined the A-Team to spy on Spencer, but when Aria realized that Spencer would be the first of the Liars to find out she is "A", she made Melissa recruit Wren. They broke up, but got back together. Wren believes it was Spencer's fault they broke up for leading him on. Who killed Alison?-Byron thinks he killed Alison, but killed Vivian(Alison's twin). Alison's father cheated on her mother, and Alison was angry at Byron for doing that to Ella. She blackmailed Byron into giving her money in exchange she doesn't tell Ella about the affair. Although, he got himself caught by Aria, with Alison. Alison got help from Aria to trash Byron's office to make it look like Meredith did it. The night of the sleepover, she left and switched identities with her twin Vivian. When she left, Byron killed her. Who killed Maya?- Samara killed Maya because she found out through Jenna that Emily was dating Maya still. She broke up with Emily and joined the A-Team. Eric Kahn is the True North stalker. Samara hired him to stalk Maya, but Maya came back. Samara got Noel to convince Maya to come to his family's cabin with him. When she did, she found out that Eric was his brother and they kidnapped her and made her stay. Then, Maya escaped and that's when she went missing. She didn't want Emily to get hurt. But, Samara found her and killed her.